Jamás te dejaré
by Amai do
Summary: "Nunca estarás solo, siempre estaré contigo. Tienes que caminar por ti mismo, sólo a veces, aunque siempre esté a tu lado... pero lo importante es que jamás te dejaré". Las promesas se cumplen. Sora y Yamato han prometido muchas cosas, ahora es el turno de su hija mayor./ One-Shot. Conti de "Sólo a veces"


**Digimon no me pertenece. **

**-Jamás te dejaré-**

_Nubes._

_Color azul._

_Muñecos de felpa._

_Zapatos pequeñitos, pequeñitos… también de color azul._

_¡Dulces!_

_Y más color azul._

-¿Qué haces Ai-chan?

-¡Chikako! Hola amiga. –le digo y me volteo a saludarla a ella y a su mami, quien también saluda a mi mamá. Las dos tienen una panza muy grande.

-Hola May, tu pancita también está creciendo mucho. ¿Ya te dijeron qué va a ser?

-Sí, es niña… otra niña.

-¿Vas a tener una hermanita? –le pregunté a Chika.

-Sí.

-¡Qué divertido!, así, cuando mi hermano y tu hermano nazcan, ellos podrán ser novios y tú y yo seremos una familia muy grande. –le comparto mi gran plan.

Nuestras mamás se rieron de nuestras ideas.

Yo no lo veo nada gracioso. Es algo serio para nosotras.

-Hijita, ¿Qué te parece si llevas a Chika-chan a tu cuarto para que jueguen?

-Sí, te voy a enseñar mis juguetes…

Ni me di cuenta de que mi mamá me decía algo acerca de no hacer travesuras, pero me llevé rápido a mi amiga, porque nuestras mamás iban a estar ocupadas porque hoy va a ser un no sé qué _shower_ de mi mamá.

-¡Qué bonitos dibujos Ai!

-Mi mamá me los dibujó. Yo los quiero pintar. ¿Me ayudas?

Mi amiga pelirroja movió su cabeza diciendo que sí.

Eran unos pliegos de papel más grandes que nosotros. Chikako estaba acostada encima de ellos mientras pintaba con los crayones que mi papá me trajo hoy en la mañana.

Nos aburrimos de pintar y empezamos a jugar con las muñecas.

Nos volvimos a aburrir y empezamos a jugar a hacer galletas, iguales a las que mi mamá hizo en navidad, pero sin chocolate porque eran de plastilina.

Le guardaré una a Piyo, Gabu y Pyokomon cuando regresen del digimundo… a ver si ahora sí se las comen.

Pasó un buen rato desde que llegamos. Incluso comimos y fui con mi mami para ver toooodos los regalos que otras señoras le trajeron.

Pero aún no terminábamos de mi pintar esos dibujos para mi pared, por lo que regresamos al cuarto, aunque de vez en cuando Mayumi venía a ver cómo estábamos y si ocupábamos algo.

-Aiko… ¿qué es un hermanito? –preguntó Izumi…, no, se oye más bonito Chika.

-No lo sé. –respondo encogiéndome de hombros sin dejar de pintar, ya casi estaba ese dibujo de los digimons y de los emblemas de todos nuestros amigos..

-¿Y cómo sabes que vas a tener un hermanito?

Ya empezó a hacer preguntas locas.

-Ay, no sé Chika, es lo que mis papás me han dicho desde que antes de que mi mamá se pusiera gorda.

-¿Y por qué se ponen gordas las mamás?

-Porque se comen al bebé cuando está chiquito, y después crece en su panza y después los doctores lo sacan. –escuchamos la voz del niño más latoso en el mundo.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso Daichi? –preguntó Chikako, es divertido cuando se pelean.

-Porque sí. Fue lo que me dijo mi papá.

-Esa no es una respuesta coherente.

Me preguntó qué significa _coherente. _Apuesto a que Daichi ni siquiera sabe y se pondrá a discutir.

-A que sí.

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-No y punto. Las mamás no se comen a los bebés. Es como si yo me comiera una muñeca. –jajajajaja, sólo de imaginarlo me divierto más… mi amiga es súper mega demasiado inteligente… todo lo que no sabe, lo inventa.

-Yo soy mayor, ya tengo cuatro años y ustedes tienen tres. –amenazó, hace muy mal porque somos dos contra uno ya verá ese cabello de escoba como le dice mi papá.

-No se los pueden comer… creo. –la verdad es que tampoco sé bien. Sólo sé que tendré un hermano y que lo voy a querer mucho.

-Mientras no sepamos, no puedes asegurar nada. Hoy le preguntaré eso a mi papá.

-Mi papá sabe más que yo. Él sabe mucho. –amenazó Daicho caminando un poco hacia nosotros.

-¿A sí?, pues mi papá sabe más. No hay nada que él no sepa. –siguió Chikako.

-Mi papá trabaja en la _potilica._

_-_Se dice política tonto. –corrigió mi amiga. Estrellita para las niñas. –Mi papá tiene una computadora.

-Mi papá tiene dos.

-Pero no sabe usarlas y le habla a mi papá para que las arregle.

-Mi papá tiene a Agumon, y es el ddigimon más fuerte.

-Tentomon hecha rayos.

-Agumon escupe fuego.

Otra vez se andan peleando… yo nunca pelearé así.

-¡Mi papá fue a la Luna! –grito, esperando que eso paré la discusión.

Los dos se me quedan viendo, luego se ven entre ellos y me vuelven a ver, así como si me dijeran "tú ganas".

-Mi papi fue a la Luna… eso le gana a cualquier cosa que sus papás hagan. Lo aseguro, es más… tengo esta piedra que es de allá.

Camino a una mesita donde mi mamá guarda mis cuentos y les enseño la piedra.

Yo gané todas las estrellas… al menos por hoy.

.

El no sé qué _shower_ de mi mamá terminó.

Le dieron mucha ropita para muñecas, lástima que Chikako se fue, probablemente ella y yo habríamos cambiado nuestras bebés.

-¿Y cómo estuvo el _baby shower? _–preguntó mi papi mientras yo me sentaba en sus rodillas.

-Bien, las chicas me dieron muchos regalos. –dijo mi mami. ¿Soy yo, o la veo más gorda?

-¿Cuándo llega mi hermano? –preguntó de una vez.

Mi papá me besa la mejilla y me sonrié. No sé por qué sonríe Yo quiero saber cuándo nace mi hermano.

-En cualquier momento, hijita.

-¿Y cómo sabes cuando llega? –¿acaso toca el timbre de la casa?

-Pues, lo sabremos créeme. –dice mi mamá… pero no me deja tranquila.

Cenamos un rico y delicioso arroz. Ya no había mayonesa, sino, le hubiera puesto, es que es taaan deliciosa.

Veo la tele un ratito, pasan la película de unos perritos con manchas. Quiero un perro, a ver si ahora que nos mudemos de casa, puedo tener uno.

Mi mamá se quedó dormida en el sofá mientras que mi papá fue al cuarto.

Me está dando sueño, no sé si irme a dormir sola porque sé que mi mamá siempre me arropa y me lee cuentos, pero mi papá me dijo hoy que ella debe descansar.

Así que mejor me voy con él y le digo que él me cambie.

Pero antes de irme… veo que hay algo tirado en el piso.

Una de dos… o se me cayó jugo y me regañarán, o mi mami se hizo pis.

-¿Ya tienes sueño mi niña? –me pregunta mi papá mientras me carga.

-Si… oye. No le digas a mi mamá… pero se me cayó jugo en la sala, en la alfombra. No me di cuenta.

Mi papá me dice que no me preocupe. Se acerca a mi mamá y se asusta un poco.

Me deja en el piso y mueve a mi mamá porque empezaba a hacer caras raras, de esas que yo también hago cuando me duele el estómago, igual que aquella vez que Daichi me dio una gomita.

-Cielo, mi amor, despierta. Creo que se ha roto tu fuente.

-¿Qué fuente? –pregunto, pero no me hace caso.

-Yamato. –murmura, pero sigue haciendo caras raras. –Creo que es hora.

-¿Hora de dormir? –otra vez nadie me hace caso.

Las cosas pasan muy rápido. Mi mamá me abraza y se pone a llorar, me dice que me quiere y que pase lo que pase me va a amar siempre. Yo también.

Mi papá empieza a caminar como loco.

Agarra una maleta que mi mamá había hecho antes.

Y también en una de mis mochilas pone algo de ropa, aunque me llevo a mi Pyokomon de felpa, porque la verdadera está el digimundo.

Me da sueño y me duermo en el carro. Ya ni sé a donde vamos, pero sí escucho que mi mamá grita un poco.

.

Despierto y veo que esta no es mi cama.

Me levanto.

¿Dónde están mis papás?

-Tranquila Ai-chan. –escucho esa voz de mi tía, reconozco este lugar, es el cuarto de mis primos Kotaro y Saki.

-¿Cómo llegué aquí?

Mi tía Hikari sonríe y me carga, me coloca sobre sus rodillas igual que lo hace mi mamá.

-Tu tío Takeru fue por ti al hospital hace unas horas.

-¿Me enfermé? –no lo recordaba.

-No claro que no, pero lo que pasa es que tu hermanito ya nació. Y tú no te podías quedar en el hospital.

-¿Ya tengo un hermano? –eso no lo sabía.

-Sí… nació hace un ratito. Tu papá está con tu mamá. Ella se va a quedar en el hospital hoy y mañana mientras tu te quedas aquí con nosotros.

Quiero a mis papás.

-¿Ya no me quieren mis papis?

-Claro que sí Aiko. Ellos te aman, yo sé que tú eres lo mejor que les ha pasado en la vida. Y te aman tanto que te dieron un hermanito para que juegues con él.

-¿Y va a jugar futbol?

-Estoy segura que sí.

-Oye tía… ¿crees que sea una buena hermana?

-Eres hija de Sora y Yamato… te aseguro que serás una hermana mayor ejemplar. –me dice con una mirada que no había visto nunca. No sé por qué, pero me dio la sensación como si yo le recordase a alguien. –Pero antes de que él pueda jugar contigo, tienes que cuidarlo y estar siempre con él.

-Lo prometo.

Me sonríe.

Me da una de esas sonrisas que dan esperanza.

Espero que algún momento yo también pueda sonreír así, en especial a mi hermanito.

.

_-_Hola Yuujou. –mi mami habló en voz bajita bajita. –Tu padre, tu hermana y yo te hemos estado esperando mucho tiempo… -después le dio un besito en la frente a ese bulto medio rojo medio rosa en sus brazos.

Con mucho cuidado, y pisanddo de puntitas, mi papá y yo entramos al cuarto de hospital.

Nunca había estado en uno.

La emoción me gana y corro directo hacia mi mamá.

-¡Mami! –la abrazo con cuidado. -¿Él es mi hermanito? –pregunto, ya lo quería conocer.

-Sí Aiko… él es tu hermano.

-¡Hola hermano! ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Hija… un bebé o sabe hablar… pero se va a llamar Yuujou. –contestó mi padre en lugar de él.

Yuujou… es raro y largo.

-¡Hola Yu! Te voy a decir Yu. Y yo te voy a enseñar a hablar y te voy a ayudar a caminar y te enseñaré a pintar y a jugar fútbol, y a lavarte los dientes cuando tengas porque todavía no tienes. –abro su boca para ver que era cierto eso que me dijo mi tía Kari. -Y vas a tener muchos amigos, vamos a jugar fútbol, comeras galletas de mami en navidad…

-Serás una gran hermana mayor hija. –dijo orgullosamente mi papá.

-Trataré. –les digo a ellos. –Gracias por darme un hermanito papás. –los abrazo

Ellos siguen viéndome a mí y a Yu, y después, como de costumbre, se dan un beso.

En ese momento, mi hermano abre los ojos… pensé que eran azules, pero no, son como los de mi mamá.

-Acostúmbrate, eso lo hacen todos los días. Pero descuida, no estarás solo… yo jamás te dejaré hermanito.

.

.

.

**-Owari-**

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Soy yo, o acaso empecé el año escribiendo cosas con escases de trama.

No tenía pensado escribir esto, pero recordé que hoy es mi aniversario en esta página Jujuy!, tres añitos aquí como escritora jeje.

Y para no romper la tradición, escribo la siguiente parte de la saga "Nunca estarás solo", con un diferente POV. Algo infantil y que de momento creo que lo más inocente que he escrito, que ponerse en los zapatos de una niña de tres años no es fácil, pero me divertí.

Gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado en este tiempo, los quiero demasiado

Les deseo o mejor en este **2 mil 13** jiji

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do****

Publicado: 05 – 01 – 13


End file.
